


19Sai

by k_haruyuki



Series: K.Haruyuki Loves Suga Shikao Song's [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Betrayal, Childhood Memories, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Exorcisms, Loneliness, M/M, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, Teacher Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: Professor Victor Nikiforov is in a great dilemma. Although he said he would be friends with Yuuri, he does not know if that's what he feels about the man. Somehow he sees himself in his studio, putting everything on a white screen, painting it all in black first and then making random dashes over it using colors like yellow, orange, red, pink, and white. He stops painting with his body smeared with sweat and panting, and steps backwards before falling to the floor on his knees, surprised by the painting in front of him.





	19Sai

**Author's Note:**

> [19Sai](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zqtNN2e5soA) means '19 Years Old' and is the first opening of the anime xxxHOLiC. Curiously, I did become a huge fan of him because of this song when I was 19 years old and at that time, this and other songs from him, besides xxxHOLiC, saved my life. Literally.
> 
> Again, text taken from the Gospel According to Allan Kardek's Spiritism and modified for this fic.
> 
> A little more about Yuuri and Victor's past, some references and a surprise at the end. And Phishit Chulanont. (No, the error is even purposeful)
> 
> I have now [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and my fics.

Professor Victor Nikiforov is in a great dilemma. Although he said he would be friends with Yuuri, he does not know if that's what he feels about the man. Somehow he sees himself in his studio, putting everything on a white screen, painting it all in black first and then making random dashes over it using colors like yellow, orange, red, pink, and white. He stops painting with his body smeared with sweat and panting, and steps backwards before falling to the floor on his knees, surprised by the painting in front of him.

Victor Nikiforov, before being a teacher, was a well-known famous painter in the art world. His exhibitions around the world attracted thousands of people who lavished praise on his works, on himself and his love of art. 19 years old. This was the time Victor devoted his entire life to art. Art that suffocated him, imprisoned him, tortured him. Art that made him lonely, though he was always surrounded by several people. Victor tried to date men and women, but art always dragged him back to his studio in St. Petersburg. And then, he could not paint anymore. He was there alone. Art, as selfish as it is, has also abandoned him. And he went on to hate all those 19 years that he dedicated his life to it.

And then, everything got worse when the police knocked on your door. Apparently, his mentor and gallery owner who exposed his art sold illegal copies of his paintings and forged his signature to legalize the sale. With this, he was taken to prison even claiming to be innocent and released the other two involved confessed all of a sudden. What he did not expect was to find a tall woman, wearing heavy makeup and hair stuck in a bun. The woman introduced herself as Lilia Baranoskaya and was part of the Aurora Academy's administration, and gives him a business card. He is surprised when the woman invites him to be the art teacher the following year. When she stepped away from him, he held up the card and noted that there was something in the back. In cursive letters written to the blue pen, he reads.

 _ **'Like a black butterfly, you must spread your wings and fly freely.**_   _ **But if you ever feel lost, you can use my school as a refuge. '**_

This is what caused the decision to accept the woman's offer. And to this day he keeps the card in his wallet, rereading it every night before bed, as a lucky amulet for the next day.

**...**

"Oh my God!" The teacher listens and observes one of his students look at the painting in surprise.

"Chulanont? What are you doing here?" Victor asks, getting off the ground.

"Professor Katsuki asked me to give you these books." The Thai student says, removing 6 different books from the backpack and extending them to the teacher.

"Oh, the books I mentioned." Victor says, surprised.

 _Yes. Victor talked about them._   _To Yuuri._

"It's a beautiful art, Professor." Phichit says, smiling.

"Thank you very much, Chulanont." The teacher smiles, saying goodbye to the student and watching him walk away.

Victor lifts the books, looking at the titles of each, until he reaches the last. A brown cover book with nothing on it. Neither title nor anything. He raises it and turns it around, seeing that there is nothing but the brown color in it. And then, he opens it.

_And everything darkens._

**~ x ~**

_"Liar."_

_"Freak."_

_**Please.**_   _ **Believe me.**_

_"Liar."_

_"Quit joking, boy."_

_**I'm not lying.** _

_"Freak."_

_"Monster."_

_**Mom?**_   _ **Dad?**_   _ **I'm not a freak!**_

_"Stay away!"_

_"I hate you!"_

_"Get out!"_

_**I'm not crazy.**_   _ **I'm not.**_

_"The Katsukis boy is possessed by the devil."_

_"Poor Toshiya and Hiroko."_

_"I saw him sitting on the pew by talking to himself and speaking the name Ryou."_

_"Ryou is not the name of the boy who died in a car accident 18 years ago?"_

_"The words the boy says are like poison."_

_"It is scary."_

_**Shut up!** _

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_**Wait!**_   _ **Please!**_

_"Did you hear? It happened again."_

_"Only Shirou did not obey the boy."_

_"He's deaf, and he was terrified when he saw the people around him start to quarrel among themselves just because the boy asked Katsudon to his mother."_

_"I've heard that the gossipers in the street next door are not able to talk. Doctors are scared because they can not find anything wrong with them."_

**_Leave me alone!_ **

_"Yuuri, stop talking, please."_

**_I understand..._ **

**...**

_**Crack ...** _

**...**

_"Look, he's the crazy one who does not talk!"_

_"I heard rumors that he is cursed."_

_"My brother said he read in a book saying that silver can do away with his curse."_

_"But I do not want to get close to him."_

_"We do not have to, just trow it at him."_

_"Good idea!"_

**...**

_**It hurts.**_   _ **Stop throwing those things at me.**_

_**I should not talk.** _

_**I should not talk.** _

**...**

_"Hey Katsuki! Take this!"_

_**What ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !** _

_"What are you doing? Oh my god, call an ambulance!"_

_"What ... Takumi, what the hell did you do?"_

_"But Otou-san, Kyou-niisan said I should stick this thing in the chest to kill a monster."_

_**It hurts..** _ _._

_"Idiot boy! Even though he's abnormal, he's a human too!"_

_"Otou-san?"_

_"Shit, that's going to make our family a gossip target."_

**...**

_"Hey, did you hear? The Isozakis moved to Hokkaido."_

_"Clearly to escape the shame that happened last month."_

_"Not that we blame him. Yuuri Katsuki is really cursed."_

_"Indeed."_

_**Am I cursed?** _

**...**

_"What is happening?"_

_"Yuuri, he disappeared!"_

_"What do you mean, Hiroko?"_

_"He's not in his room, his backpack, clothes, personal belongings, money, and snacks are gone, too."_

_"Do you think he ran away from home, Toshiya?"_

_"Yes."_

_**That's better.**_   _ **So I'm not a nuisance to anyone.**_

**...**

_**Crack** _

**...**

_"Hey boy, where are your parents?"_

_**They are happy without me.** _

_"Boy, are you okay, are you hungry?"_

_**Yes I am. But I will not say anything. I'll just smile and keep walking.** _

_"Oh my God, are you okay? Come on, I'll take care of you."_

_**If I do not say anything, people are not afraid of me.** _

**...**

_**Crack** _

**...**

_"I finally found you."_

_**Who is it?** _

_"My name is Minako Okukawa. I am a priestess serving the Juuzou temple in Kyoto."_

_**Is she a Miko?** _

_"Yuuri Katsuki."_

_**How does she know ...** _

_"Do not you want to know the truth behind your voice?"_

_**What?** _

_"Boy, I'm sure you've had a rough life, but believe me when I say I can train you to use your skills better."_

_**Can you really?** _

_"Yes. If you do not give up and show me you're committed to learning, I'll teach you everything I know."_

**...**

_"Yuuri, why do not you talk?"_

_**I'm afraid.** _

_"I need you to speak to continue your training. Make your voice a weapon to exorcise lost spirits."_

_**Make my voice a weapon ...** _

_"I'll give you a week."_

**...**

_**"Sen...sei?"** _

_"Oh, Yuuri."_

**...**

_"You were born with the Gift of the Words, Yuuri. Kotodama has been used since ancient times by shamans as a means of helping spirits trapped in the living world to go to the afterlife. your children, and so on, so that when you meet someone like you, we will be able to teach everything we know to you. "_

_**"Why was I born with that power?"** _

_"Maybe fate has something important prepared for you."_

_**"Oh."** _

**...**

_"Boy, what do you think you're doing? You can not come in like this!"_

_"What's going on?"_

_"I'm sorry, Principal Baranoskaya, but this kid will not listen to me."_

_"I'm tired, Professor Feltsman. Deal with it yourself."_

_"But director ..."_

_"Yuuri?"_

_"Professor Katsuki? Do you know him?"_

_"He's Yuuri Katsuki, my little brother who disappeared 8 years ago."_

_"Disappeared?"_

**Crash**

_"Ah, not again."_

_"Hey, where are you going ?!"_

**...**

_**"In my name, may evil spirits depart from this place, and may the Bons defend them from them: malicious spirits, who inspire evil thoughts to men, deceitful and deceitful spirits who deceive them, mocking spirits, who scoff at their credulity, I pray you with all my strength and close my ears to your suggestions, but I ask for the mercy of God. Good spirits, who assist me, give me the strength to resist the influence of evil spirits, and the necessary lights Keep me from pride and presumption, remove from my heart jealousy, hatred, malevolence, and all feelings contrary to charity, which are so many doors open to evil spirits. "** _

_"What is happening?"_

_**"And you must forget about me."** _

_"Who do you think you are to think I'd forget something like that?"_

_"Yuuri, I will never forget you."_

_"Who are you, boy?"_

_"Professor Feltsman, what are you talking about?"_

_**"You must forget me."** _

_"Yuuri, please do not make me punch you."_

_"Explain yourself, boy."_

**...**

_"Are you sure you agree to become the new principal of this school? You're only 17 years old, boy."_

_"The people who are part of this school need me, and only I am able to help the lost spirits who are here." Lilia, I am counting on you to teach me everything I need to know about this school._

_"Okay, Yuuri Katsuki. Show me what you're capable of."_

**...**

_"Why the sudden interest in art?"_

_"Art is one of the means that the human being uses to expose things that normally we are afraid to reveal. Fears, feelings, paintings, although very beautiful, express the solitude that the painter feels._

_"And how do you know that?"_

_"I understand a little, since I was also someone surrounded by loneliness."_

_"Yuuri ..."_

_"Do not worry, Lilia, I'm not alone anymore, I've changed."_

**...**

_**"Tell me the truth about the sale of the paintings."** _

_"Nikiforov has nothing to do. We both faked everything."_

_**"Then you must tell the truth to the police."** _

**...**

_"Are you sure about that?"_

_"I said that I changed, Lilia, but only because someone reached out to me and accepted me as I am. Now, why not stretch out your hand to who needs it?"_

_"Hey, maybe you're right about that."_

**...**

"Are you having fun seeing memories of my past, Nikiforov?" Victor listens and looks to the side, seeing the real Yuuri next to him, also watching the scenes with a smile on his face.

"Since when ..." He starts, but to listen as he laughs.

"Since when I almost had a wooden stake stuck in my chest. If he had the strength of an adult, I would have died." Yuuri responds, turning his face to his gaze.

"I did not know ..." Victor interrupts, swallowing.

"I know." Yuuri says, still smiling. "But I think it's time to go back to the real world."

"What..."

For the third time Victor stops. But who could judge him when he sees being caught by the chin and kissed on the mouth by Yuuri Katsuki.

**Thud!**

"Ouch!" Victor exclaims, feeling something hit in his head.

He then realizes that he is back in his room, lying on the floor. Next to him, Yuuri holds the book in its brown cloak and begins to laugh.

"What happened?" The Russian professor asks, surprised.

"Your conscience has been absorbed by this book, which has the ability to show people's memories important to us. I'm happy to know that I am important to you saw parts of my past. I ... I did not expect that. " Yuuri says, getting off the ground. "How did you get this book?"

"Phichit Chulanont gave me along with the books I had told you." Victor responds, getting up too.

"Oh." Yuuri just says.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri." Victor says, looking at him with concern. "If I had known, I would never have opened this book."

"I know that. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad with Phichit." Yuuri responds, opening a smile for him.

"Why?" Victor asks, surprised.

But Yuuri does not respond. He just lifts the lighter and watches the book burn in his right hand.

"Well, now that's okay, I'll go to my room." Yuuri says, looking back at Victor. "And before you ask me, I don't go out kissing everyone who gets involved in mental travel."

And Victor is in shock.

_Because it means ..._

_OH MY GOD!_

**~ x ~**

"So, Yuu-chan, was that alright?"

***Punch***

"Do you have any idea what you did, Phichit Chulanont?"

"Ouch! That hurts, Yuuri!"

"Shut up! Victor's conscience might have been stuck in that world, you know, and he saw my past! Oh no, he saw my past! "

"Yuu-chan, deep breaths. Everything happened according to my plans."

"Your plans, my ass! You can have powers and come from a family of monks, but that does not give you the right to make a mess with others lives!"

"Relax, Yuu-chan. You are pissed just because I did it with your favorite teacher. Don't tell me you're not happy to know that it was yours that the Book of Memories showed for him? Consider it as a thank-you for what you've done for me days ago ... By the way, where's my book? "

"That is your punishment."

"Did you destroy my book ?!"

"Go to sleep, Phichit. Tomorrow, your training begins."

And the smile on the older man's face tells that training means hell.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG OMG! Phichit have powers? And is unaffected by Yuuri's Kotodama? What happened days ago between the two of them? And ... Yuuri kissed Victor. OMG!


End file.
